A flippy x fliqpy x splendid fanfic
by FlippyLover37
Summary: A story about flippy, fliqpy flippy's evil side and splendid. Rated M and contains cartoon yaoi! lol, anyway this is my 1st story so only constructive criticism pls. :


Chapter 1 Newfound love (rated M)

What a beautiful day flippy said as he walks out into the sunshine. Flippy decides to take a walk in the park because of the nice weather. Hi girls, he says as he walks past giggles and petunia. Hey you want to play flippy? petunia asks. No thanks I'm just enjoying this lovely day, he says. Giggles and Petunia wave goodbye to him, relieved to see that he hasn't flipped out yet. As flippy continues to walk through the park, nutty starts to blow up fireworks while eating handfuls of candy. Bad move. Flippy drops to the ground, and feels the darkness start to take over as he has a flashback of the war. His eyes turn narrow and yellow in colour, and his teeth become jagged. He stands up, and laughs in a deep voice. Nutty stops and screams flippy flipped out, everyone run! Before he can run away, fliqpy takes out his trusty bowie knife, and slits nutty's throat. Giggles and petunia scream and nuttys blood spurts out everywhere and all over fliqpy. Fliqpy kicks nuttys body onto the ground and turns to his next victim. He grabs petunia and hangs her from the swing she and giggles were playing on. She chokes feebly and blood seeps from her neck. Fliqpy laughs evilly and turns to giggles. No please don't kill me! she screams but her plea is ignored as fliqpy grabs her head and in one swift movement cracks her neck. Flippy shakes his head and regains control now. Tears start to form in his eyes and he cries at the happy tree friends that he killed coldheartedly. Why are you doing this to me, the war is over I don't need you anymore! Flippy half yells half cries. He sobs and decides to get back to his house before he hurts anyone else. He runs back the way he came and quickly gets to his house. He closes the curtains of his windows and jumps onto his bed. He grabs the covers and wraps them around himself.

_Why are you doing this to me!_ Flippy thinks. He notices after a few minutes that he is covered in blood and flesh. He throws the sheets onto the ground and goes to the shower. He pulls his army jacket over his head and removes his beret. As the water washes off the blood, he scrubs at the pieces of flesh still stuck in his fur. After the shower he goes to his wardrobe and pulls on a new army jacket and beret. I go through so many good jackets doing this, he thinks to himself. He gets back on top of his bed and curls up into a ball with his sheets wrapped tightly around him. Everyone may come back to life in happy tree town, but people start to hate you after you kill them a few dozen times, he thinks to himself. Flippy decides he no longer has an appetite, and falls into an uneasy sleep.

The next day...

Flippy wakes up from a weird dream, well weirder than normal. He was in the usual place, lots of flowers and sunshine. As he approaches the unicorn, It rears up and canters away from him. Great, even the unicorn hates me now he says. Suddenly Fliqpy comes out of nowhere and slaughters the poor unicorn. Flippy tries to run, but he is frozen in place. As Fliqpy comes towards him, he drops his bowie knife and instead pushes him to the ground. Flippy looks into his eyes, which are not full of malice as usual, but instead show a calmness and concern for Flippy. Flippy's eyes widen in surprise and a blush creeps to his face. Fliqpy leans in even closer and just as their lips touch, the dream ends.

_Ok, this is really disturbing_, Flippy thinks to himself. Why would Fliqpy love me? Why would I love him? None of this makes any sense. He decides to just forget about the dream and go make himself some breakfast. He puts some bacon and eggs in the pan and waits for a bit before checking how hot they are and then putting them on his plate to eat. He sits and eats the food slowly and continues to think about his really weird dream. After he finishes his breakfast, he goes to the living room and lies on the couch. For some reason he is still a bit tired. He starts to close his eyes but something catches his eye. Fliqpy, if that's you I need to talk to you! He calls in his strongest voice as he sits up. As he assumed, Fliqpy approaches from the Kitchen. He has a shadow, so he must have separated himself from Flippy during the night. We need to talk! Flippy says weakly. Why? What's wrong? Fliqpy says in a surprisingly soft voice. He walks over and sits down next to Flippy. Flippy sits there, transfixed by Fliqpy's eyes, which hold no murdering intent like they usually do. Before Flippy can say anything, Fliqpy pushes him onto the couch and crushes his lips against Flippy's. Flippy tries to push him off but Fliqpy pins him to the couch hard enough to hold him there but not hard enough to hurt him. Flippy moans as Fliqpy kisses him all down his chest. I'm sorry I murdered all your friends so many times, but I've relised now that I love you and I can make it up to you, Fliqpy says nervously. I... love you too, Fliqpy... but please be gentle, I've never done this before, Flippy says. Don't worry, I'd never hurt you, Fliqpy says while stroking the other bears lime green fur. Flippy, too tired to resist, lays back and offers all of himself to his evil alter ego. He gladly accepts. Fliqpy thrusts his member into Flippy's entrance, and at first Flippy winces in pain. Eventually, Flippy starts to relax and enjoy it. Flippy moans with pleasure as Fliqpy thrusts into him. Finally Fliqpy stops thrusting into Flippy and strokes Flippy's face softly. That...was...amazing... Flippy breathes. I know, Fliqpy replies. _Aww, he's so cute_... Fliqpy thinks to himself. Flippy lies back and breathes deeply. He suddenly feels lightheaded as two strong arms lift him up. Fliqpy holds Flippy close to him, and kisses him tenderly, Fliqpy's tongue dominates Flippy's mouth. Suddenly they both feel the need to breathe and pull back from the kiss. You're perfect... Fliqpy sighs. Flippy blushes and breathes a sigh of happiness. Fliqpy stands up and carries him to the bed. He places him gently in the bed and pulls the covers over him. Fliqpy quickly gets to the other side of the bed and slides in. He wraps his muscular arms around Flippy's waist and pulls him close to keep him warm. I love you Fliqpy... Flippy says. I love you too, Fliqpy replies.

Chapter 2 Revelation

Flippy yawns as he wakes up. He looks around and hears the sound of cooking. No way, Fliqpy cooking?, he thinks to himself. He gets up and pulls on an army shirt and beret. Before heading to the kitchen, he goes to the bathroom and splashes his face to wake himself up. Was last night a dream? I hope not... Flippy says. He walks towards the kitchen. As he sits down at the kitchen table, Fliqpy greets him with a good morning kiss. Hello gorgeous, he says. Flippy blushes. Fliqpy smiles_. I love it when he blushes like that_... he thinks to himself. Before Flippy can even ask what his evil side was making, Fliqpy put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Thanks! Flippy says. Fliqpy sits down next to Flippy, and scarfs down his bacon and eggs and finished before Flippy. As Flippy continues to eat, Fliqpy wait patiently, knowing his good side isn't as carnivorous as him. Flippy finishes his breakfast, and takes both plates and dumps them in the sink. Thanks, Flippy says. Anything for you, Fliqpy answers. I need to ask you something Fliqpy... are you really separated from me now? Flippy asks. Yes, I am... is there something wrong? Fliqpy says worriedly. No, of course not! I just can't believe this is happening, Flippy says with a smile. Don't worry, I'm real and I love you, Fliqpy says and pulls Flippy into a tight hug. So, what are we going to do today? Fliqpy asks. I'm not sure... how are the other happy tree friends going to react to... us? Flippy says nervously. Don't worry, I'll protect you, Fliqpy says and takes Flippy's hand. A blush rushes to Flippy's face and he looks into Fliqpy's eyes. Lets just go for a walk, Flippy says. Sounds good to me, Fliqpy replies.

Fliqpy wraps his arms around Flippy's waist and walks out into the sunshine. Flippy puts his arms around Fliqpy's shoulders and looks around nervously. _Right now I feel more like Flaky than me_, he thinks to himself. I never gave you anything to drink this morning, why don't we go get a coffee? Fliqpy asks. Ok, why not... Flippy says.

After a few minutes of walking and some intrigued stares, Fliqpy and Flippy finally get to the coffee shop. Fliqpy holds the door open for Flippy and they walk into the coffee shop. They receive a few stares but after a few seconds everyone goes back to their conversations. So, you guys are together? Petunia says as she walks up to the counter of the coffee shop. Yeah, we are. Got a problem with that? Fliqpy growls. Oh no of course not you guys are a great couple! Petunia says quickly. Oh wow thanks petunia that really nice of you, Flippy says. No problem. So, two regular coffees? Petunia asks. Sure, Flippy replies. Petunia turns and disappears into the back room of the shop to get the two drinks. Fliqpy, its ok you don't have to be too protective, Flippy murmurs. Oh, sorry... Fliqpy replies. Fliqpy pulls Flippy closer to him and kisses him on the lips. Excited whispers erupt from the happy tree friends watching. Petunia arrives with the two drinks and quickly whisks off to serve the other customer. Flippy sips at his coffee, his bad side instead decides to survey the room. Giggles is sitting with Cuddles, as usual, and she's staring at Flippy. Flaky as always is sitting by herself and timidly sneaking a glance at us. Handy and Toothy are sitting together in a corner table and Petunia is the waitress. Most of the animals shrink away at Fliqpy's glance. Fliqpy turns his head back to the only animal in the room he has eyes for, Flippy. Flippy is done his drink. Are you going to drink yours, Flippy asks Fliqpy. Nah, don't really feel like coffee, he replies. Oh, ok then, Lets go, Flippy says. As Flippy stands up, Fliqpy spares a warning glance at the animals in the shop, just to let them know that Flippy is his and no one else's.

As Fliqpy and Flippy walk out, Flippy spots Splendid, the flying blue squirrel with super powers. Fliqpy knew immediately that this guy was going to be trouble.

Chapter 3 Love triangle

Splendid landed in front of Fliqpy and Flippy. Flippy, watch out he is not safe to be around! Splendid warns. You are such a fool! Me and Flippy are together, I would never hurt him! Fliqpy growls furiously and puts his arms around Flippy in a defensive stance. Fliqpy, calm down! Flippy says. Fliqpy tenses, ready for an attack. Whoa, sorry I had no idea you two were together, forgive me, Splendid says apologetically. Fliqpy relaxes but doesn't take his arms off Flippy's waist. It's ok, Splendid you're forgiven, Flippy says_. If he even lays a hand on Flippy I'll strangle him with his own intestines!_ Flippy fumes to himself.

Come on, let's go, Fliqpy says, raising his voice a little. Splendid looks at Flippy and tries his best to keep his desires to himself. _Oh_ _Flippy, you're so beautiful if only you can see you don't belong with that heartless monster, you belong with me... _Splendid thinks to himself. Splendid decides that he will sneak into Flippy's house that night and fly Flippy somewhere safe from Fliqpy, the cold-hearted monster in Splendid's point of view.

Later that night...

Flippy and Fliqpy are sleeping peacefully, but they're not alone. Splendid uses his laser beams to cut a neat circle in the window of Flippy's house. He quietly lifts it off a put it gently on the grass outside the house. He then steps into the house and tiptoes over to the bed. He sees that Fliqpy's arms are around Flippy. _Don't worry Flippy, I'll make sure he can't hurt you any further, _Splendid thinks to himself. He very softly lifts Fliqpy's arms off Flippy's waist. Once Fliqpy is not touching Flippy at all, Splendid carefully lifts Flippy off of the bed. He tiptoes back to the hole in the window and stepped outside. He can barely contain his desire, and flies up on to the roof of one of the houses next to Flippy's. When he sits down, Flippy stirs awake. Flippy immediately started to sweat when he finds unfamiliar arms around him. What's going on, Splendid... what are you doing! Flippy yells. Ssshh, don't panic, that monster can't hurt you anymore, Splendid says. What are you talking about, Fliqpy loves me he's not a monster, Flippy says. Then just hear me out, I know I might be a little late but I love you Flippy and I'm not willing to give you up without a fight. Splendid, please don't do this you'll hurt me if you hurt Fliqpy or yourself, Flippy cries. Splendid looks down to find tears running down Flippy's cheeks. He uses his hands to dry Flippy's face and he leans down and embraces Flippy in a lip lock. Flippy struggles and tries to push Splendid away, but he is far too strong. Flippy can only struggle feebly as Splendid continues to caress his body.

Meanwhile at Flippy's house...

Fliqpy wakes up with a start. His eyes go wide when he sees that Flippy isn't beside him. He immediately turns to the window which has been neatly cut using laser vision. Splendid, I should've known! He yells. He grabs the doorknob and almost pulls it off its hinges when he opens it. He stomps out into the back yard and looks up to see Splendid all over Flippy. Fliqpy growls furiously and uses his skills from the army to quickly climb up on top of the roof. Who the hell do you think you are, abducting him like that! Fliqpy roars at Splendid.

Splendid looks up in surprise to see Flippy's supposed lover standing in front of him, teeth bared and holding a bowie knife. Fliqpy, help me! Flippy cries and tries to scramble away from Splendid but Splendid holds him tightly. Get your hands off him only I can touch him like that, you stealing wretch! Fliqpy hisses. Flippy, do you really want to be with this... this savage? Splendid asks dumbfounded. He keeps me safe and he loves me, he's no savage!

Flippy snaps. I could keep you safe as well, I could look after you and treat you ten times better than him, Splendid exclaims. You can't just go around stealing people's boyfriends Splendid, I'm not single I'm taken, Flippy says breathlessly. Splendid sees that he's been holding Flippy too tight and bruises are starting to form around his waist. He immediately loosens his grip and strokes Flippy softly. He realises this is a battle were he'll hurt Flippy if he fights, so he decides to come back later. Flippy, I'll return later, so just think about my proposition, Splendid says. He handles Flippy lightly and crushes his lips to Flippy's, before flying away swiftly.

Flippy, are you alright? Fliqpy yells. He runs across the roof towards Flippy, who is breathless and covered in bruises. Don't worry, I'll never let my guard down like that again. I'll do anything to make sure you're safe, Fliqpy says reassuringly. He picks up Flippy gently and jumps down from the roof carefully. I'm sorry... Flippy says. Fliqpy looks at his boyfriend strangely. This isn't your fault, that stupid wretch stole you from our house, there was no way you could've stopped him, Fliqpy whispers. Flippy slowly started to close his eyes because he is tired from struggling with Splendid. Fliqpy carried him to bed and wraps himself around him, keeping one eye open to make sure no one comes in again.

Chapter 4 Threesome

The next morning, Fliqpy decides to confront Splendid about what happened. He gets up quietly, being careful not to wake Flippy. He grabs a pen and paper and writes a short note:

_Flippy_

_I know your probably wondering where I've gone but don't worry, I'm just going to confront this Splendid. What he did to you was wrong and I need to discuss it with him. Yes, discuss not fight. I will try not to lose my temper with that wretch so don't worry I won't get myself killed and I won't kill him. I would just like to let him know that you are mine and I don't share. _

_Fliqpy_

After writing the note, he tiptoes out of the house and heads towards Splendid's home.

At Splendid's house...

Splendid is baking a cake when he hears a couple of knocks at the door. He puts the cake down and opens the door. Oh, it's you, Splendid says without any enthusiasm. I feel the same way, Fliqpy replies. What do you want, if it's about last night I don't want to hear it, Splendid says. Well then you're going to have to put up with it. Flippy is mine and I won't share, understand? You had no right to handle him like that and he hates you right now. What are you trying to achieve? If you have loved Flippy all along you should've asked him out when I wasn't around, Fliqpy says. Well it just so happens that I never had the guts to ask him out until now but you have shown up and ruined everything. Have you ever considered who's better for Flippy? Splendid answers. Not really, but there is no way I'm giving him up to you, I've finally found someone in my life who I love and I won't let him be stolen, Fliqpy says. If you're this stubborn then why can't we just have a threesome? Splendid inquires. What's a threesome? Fliqpy asks. It's when three people are in love and they are a threesome of lovers instead of a couple, Splendid explains. I don't know... we would have to ask Flippy, he needs a say in this, Fliqpy says. You're right, let's go back to your house then, Splendid says.

Back at Flippy's house...

Fliqpy and Splendid walk in through the crumbling door Fliqpy had almost broken the other night. Flippy is awake and is sitting in the bed. Flippy, I'm home and I have Splendid with me. We'd like to ask you something, Fliqpy says. Flippy turned to him. Ok what is it, Flippy replies. Would you be ok with a... threesome, Splendid asks. Well... ok, Flippy answered uncertainly. Don't worry, I'll be gentle, Splendid says. You know I will be, Fliqpy says.

Flippy looked at the two animals. Ok, well how do we do this, Flippy asks. Fliqpy got on top of the bed and put his arms around Flippy's waist. Splendid also got on to the bed and positioned himself between Flippy's legs. Flippy is quickly aroused as Fliqpy licks his fur and kisses his neck and chest. Splendid spreads Flippy's legs wider and starts to thrust into Flippy's entrance. As Splendid thrusts, he strokes Flippy's member. Fliqpy kisses Flippy on the lips from behind and caresses his body while Splendid is thrusting. Flippy moans with pleasure and delight as he is assailed from both sides. All three animals cry out in pleasure as they make love to each other. After Splendid stops thrusting, all three of them fall into a heap, panting and sweating. Swap? Fliqpy asks. Ok, Splendid says. Splendid get behind Flippy and wraps his arms around his waist and Fliqpy is between his legs. As Fliqpy starts to thrust, Splendid decides to try something a little different. He uses his laser vision on his hands, and then caresses Flippy, with a warm, soothing touch. Flippy, too tired to say anything, just breathes in and out as the heat encircles his whole body. Splendid kisses Flippy and presses his hands deeper into Flippy's soft fur. Flippy gasps. Fliqpy leans down while he is still thrusting and licks Flippy's member. He then puts it in his mouth. All Flippy can do is relax as the two animals trap and pleasure him. After taking his member out, Fliqpy breathes heavily. Splendid withdraws the heat from his hands and cradles Flippy. I love you Splendid and Fliqpy, Flippy breathes. I love you too, both Flippy and Splendid say at the same time.

And that's the end of that story! Unless you want me to continue it... lol. Anyway it's my first fanfic so yeah hope you enjoy it, don't think anyone has done one like this yet. XD


End file.
